


in these hands

by astraeal



Category: Book of the Ancestor Series - Mark Lawrence
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, experiencing with the Path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraeal/pseuds/astraeal
Summary: Nona is left to defend Sweet Mercy. Luckily, she is not alone.
Relationships: Nona Grey/Arabella Jotsis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	in these hands

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be part of [i wanna kiss you until i lose my breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388262) but i had a change of plans so you get this one as a little bonus!
> 
> you don’t have to read _i wanna kiss you_ first to read this one, just know that this is a canon divergence where bound and most of holy sister didn’t happen
> 
> (don’t look at me this is all very quick and self indugent)

When Bitel rings for the second time that day, Nona is already out on the plateau. At first, she barely registers the sound over all the noise of the fighting, but when she does, she has a moment of panic. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. The convent was supposed to be _safe_.

Obviously, right now, it isn’t. Pelarthi mercenaries are scattered across the plateau, ready to kill, and it is all. her. fault. Lano Tacsis seeks revenge, and that is why so many men are gathered around the convent. Because of her.

When most senior sisters left Sweet Mercy to attend a convention held by the High Priest with the Academy, they left Nona in charge of the convent’s protection, along with some other junior sisters. But Bitel’s second ringing means Nona has failed. Novices are called to fight, to defend, when it was _her_ job. 

A desperate cry escapes her mouth, and in her fury, she reaches the Path. She had planned to wait before walking it, striking when it would do the most damage, as she wouldn’t be able to touch the Path again soon, but screw safety. Screw Lano Tacsis, screw him for attacking when she thought everything was over, for endangering the convent and everything Nona cares for. 

In her rage, she loses herself a little as she walks— no, as she runs, races on the Path. Something far away in her mind tells her she has now taken way more steps than she ever has, far more than on the day she killed Raymel, Lano’s own brother, after feeling Hessa’s death. But it is only a little thought that is cast away by her anger. As long as she can destroy the Pelarthi and Lano Tacsis, it is OK if she can’t go back to herself. The protection of her family would be worth it. 

_...a! Cage!_

She hears from somewhere on her right and nearly loses her balance, but with a shake of her head she concentrates once more on the power she is gathering.

_Nona. Please._

That stops her. She turns her head and finds Ara, her arm extended toward her, her eyes pleading. And who is Nona to deny anything from Ara? She takes the offered hand in hers and holds it tightly as she feels the power of the Path escaping from her, as she feels herself coming back to her body. 

Nona plants her feet on the ground firmly and doesn’t waste a moment thinking of how she is going to own all this power, not with Ara’s hand secured in hers. She feels the Path leaving her, a gigantic wave, and braces herself, only to stumble a little. 

It is deadly silent around them. Nona raises her head and looks around her. Dead bodies are lying all around for miles and some pillars have cracks on them. Huh. Not even the Path is powerful enough to destroy them, but they did take some damage. Nona’s not sure how she is still there till she turns her gaze to Ara, their hands still locked together. 

Ara is out of breath but smiling, and she is _glowing_. The shine fades slowly from her body, but it’s still there and Nona finds herself out of breath too.

“You’re glowing,” she says helplessly.

“So are you,” Ara says back, tightening her grip on their hands.

Nona follows the movement with her eyes and sees their hands shining more than anything else.

“Did… Did you join me on the Path? Is this what happened?”

“I think so. You walked too far, but… We shared its power.”

They share a look and another smile, so full of significance, before Nona hears a grunt somewhere behind them. Their hands detach immediately and find their swords, ready to keep fighting. 

Some of Lano’s men eluded the wrath of the Path — of Nona — and are slowly gaining distance. Without any word, Nona and Ara dive back into the battle. 

They now fight stronger, fiercer, as one. They always fought better together, but with the power of the Path still around them, they are unstoppable. 

Back to back, they cut through their enemies, no sympathy for anyone, until they find themselves in front of Lano Tacsis himself.

He looks a little more uncomfortable with all his men lying dead on the ground, but still manages an arrogant smirk. He opens his mouth, to gloat probably, but before he has time to let any word out, Ara has already dashed behind him and slashes the back of his knees. Lano falls on his legs, unable to stand anymore, and Nona towers above him. She looks at him with hard eyes and, without breaking her gaze, pierces him through the heart with her sword. 

It is a faster death than he deserves, but at this point, Nona just wants it to be over. Some of her sisters lay injured because of him, and the safety of the novices is more important than anything else. They won’t have to fight. 

Nona takes her sword back from Lano Tacsis, and he makes a broken noise as he falls on the ground. 

She turns back toward Ara and can’t help but fall into her open arms, hugging her tight. All the emotions of the past few hours come crashing down on her and she nearly sobs in relief. It is over. There, in Ara’s arms, she lets herself breathe. Sweet Mercy is safe. The novices are protected. Lano Tacsis is dead. It is over.

Ara is murmuring with a soothing voice into her hair and Nona breathes once more. Ara is safe. They both are. Without thinking, she moves her head and presses her lips on Ara’s. She stops moving as soon as their mouths touch each other. _What is she doing??_ But Ara doesn’t let her go away, she grips at Nona’s arms and kisses back with strength. 

For the second time that day, Nona loses herself a little, but this time for a good reason. In this kiss, she understands all the things that went unsaid between her and Ara; she feels all the joy, the love, the exhilaration. She doesn’t want to stop. She cannot. 

They part when they hear some cheering from the side. Nona looks over Ara’s shoulder and sees a group of novices in their habits, obviously ready to fight. But instead of a battlefield, they found Sister Cage and Sister Thorn kissing.

Ara’s laugh brings Nona back to her face and she smiles at her, happy, before letting her forehead rest on Ara’s. 

“Finally,” Ara murmurs. Nona couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, don’t hesitate to come yell with me about nonabella and anything red sister related on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cosiette) and [tumblr](https://cosiette.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
